Naruto the Gangster
by Dawgman09
Summary: WHOA! Naruto is a drug lord/gangster! this time around your standard shuriken and swords are replacied with revolvers, machine guns, and rocket launchers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to Naruto. So you can't sue me hahaha!

Author's Note: yeah I know this is extremely short, but I'm working on 3 other stories. If you like it and want me to continue the story tell me in the review. There is alot more action, drama, and ridiculious antics to come.

Intro: Ever wonder what would happen if your favorite ninja, Naruto, was running the leaf village, along with a few other leaf ninja. And what if there organisation was really an underground drug ring. WHOA! Naruto is a drug lord/gangster! this time around your standard shuriken and swords are replacied with revolvers, machine guns, and rocket launchers. Other villages are trying to stop their drug circulation and destroy the "Four Leaves Organization."

**NARUTO THE GANGSTER: Invasion**

Gun shots rang out from all around. "What the hell is going on!" yells Naruto from his Zebra skin sheets, still in the bed. There is a great explosion that blows his windows out and lets in a horrible gas. There is a clamoring of footsteps outside his room. He scrambles for the gun hidden under his pillow. The door burst open with a thunderous crack! Twelve heavily armed sand ninja stormed in holding their standard AK-47s in hand. The first ninja in yelled "down on the ground!. Without warning Naruto's hand swung from under the white silk pillow, clenching a dazzling gold handgun.

A single loud crack silenced the room. He fired off a single round before his heart took a second beat. Blood erupted from the chest of the sound ninja as they fell to the floor, ragdoll style. Naruto holds his chest, trying to catch his breath. He wonders what could be going on in his house. As he regained his composure, he began to walk towards the door. His feet suddenly stopped. There was a small sound growing slowly louder from the end of the hall. Two hand grenades were rolling down the hall, as if they were walking down the street to meet an old friend. They reached the frame of the door and stopped as if by remote control. Naruto looked dawn star struck and bewildered. Without warning Naruto darted toward the window. A violent explosion filled the room, and launched him through the broken glass window.

He landed hard on the sofa and bounced to the coffee table smashing it with his shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" he yelped as he found his shoulder dislocated. With a snap and a crunch he popped his arm back into socket. He sneered as he saw more sand ninja rushing in from the back of the house. Naruto franticly dives into the cushions of the sofa. Four more sand ninjas rush towards him. Guns blazing, bullets barely missing his head, he leaps up with a 12-gauge in his hand. Blowing holes clean through the first two ninjas, Naruto flips to the other side of the couch.

As another ninja came around from the kitchen, the shotgun let out another deafening crack. The ninja found his face plastered on the refrigerator, between the A and G alphabet magnets. While the remaining two wheel around the sofa, Naruto was forced to roll behind the counter to shield himself. Rolling against a fire extinguisher, and noticing he only had one shell left, He throws the extinguisher into the air.

It burst as a shotgun bullet pierced its outer shell. A freezing steam filled the air. In the mist there was quick slashing left and right, and then the eerie sound of something wet dripping on the hard wood floor. As the smoke from the whirling fire extinguisher receded, the two attackers are found lying on the floor with kunai in each of their throats. Hearing the stampede of what was sure to be more intruders, Naruto made a mad dash for the bookcase.

He rushed towards the bookcase at a full out sprint. Bullets buzzing through the air like a fleet of hornets. He finally makes it to the bookcase, not caring to stop. He was going to smash head first into the corner. He sees the Books speeding closer and closer, mere inches from his nose. Then the books vanished! Naruto was now sprinting along a new corridor. He had slipped behind the bookcase and into a secret passageway.

Now there was a complete silence, aside from the thuds of his feet hammering the ground. He had finally reached the end of the passage and then made his reappearance in the garden. He laid low to the ground making sure no one saw where he emerged from. Equipped with weaponry he acquired from the small corridor, Naruto attempts to make his escape from his now battered home.

Packing hand grenades, two 9mm, a 12 gauge, and the classic assault rifle, he makes his way along the shrubs. Naruto lifted his head to see exactly what he was up against. The entire backyard was covered with sand ninja! From the West wing to the Parking lot, the area was filled with assassins. They were constantly moving around the estate, killing any personal guards left to try and resist. At a crouch Naruto moves swiftly to the fountain narrowly, avoiding being seen. In fact, to Naruto's amazement, he had found no action on his journey to the backdoor.

He finally makes it to the back exit. He makes a break for the gate. He is at the gate dripping in sweat, relieved that he is finally out of this madness. POW! Naruto stumbles back into the gate and falls to the group. He looks up dazed and confused. Standing just outside of the gate is Temari and Kankuro, Tamari still with her leg in the air from the kick that sent Naruto hurling. ⌠What the hell are you two doing here! yells Naruto. Temari smiles at his remark as though the answer was obvious.

"You never were too bright", remarked Kankuro, "we were sent here by your lilttle partner Sasuke." Naruto's face went from confusion to complete shock. "Now I know you guys have lost it!" Naruto shouted, "Sasuke would never sell me down the river." They laughed furiously at his remarks. "You really think so highly of your partner don't you." said Kankuro, grinning. Naruto fell silent for a moment. Then he continued, "you two are just trying to break up the Four Leaves Organization," said Naruto angrily. "What?" said Temari, "your little band of ninja doesn't concern us. But who does care is your pal Sasuke, who is trying to take over."

Naruto's face scrunched up into an enraged pout. "You to better watch what you say" Naruto growled. Kankuro and Temari laughed in sequence. "Hahaha, watch what we say? I hate to say it but your the one whose house is being destroyed." giggled Temari.

Naruto's rage increased. He was angry and confused. "Shut up!" he calls, as he whips out the two pistols that he'd been concealing. Bang! Bang! The shots rang out into the distance. "What the hell?" whispers Naruto. Two puffs of smoke appear blanketing the two figures, and planks of wood drop from them. "Shit, substitution jutsu." He yells. Quickly rolling to his left, Naruto narrowly avoids getting hit with a kunai that came out of nowhere. He sees a note attached to the weapon. Naruto stands and walks toward the letter cautiously. He slowly lowers his head to view what is written on the parchment. On it is signed the mark of Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes widen and begin to shake. He runs out of the gates and down the alley into the village.

Please review this

Its so easy

the box is right there

every review saves a puppy!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Gangster: Revelation

Naruto sprints down the alley, abandoning his invaded home with many thoughts rushing through his head. He wonders if what Temari and Kankuro said was true. All he knows is that somebody wanted him dead and he was goin to find out who. His grip on the dual pistals tighten as he begins running faster.

Naruto decides to go straight to the source and confront sasuke about what has happened. He makes a bee line to their head quarters hoping that sasuke would be there.

He is almost at head quarters, just a few more blocks and Naruto will be able to settle all this once and for all. He rounds the last corner and prepares for the final stretch. BOOM! a great explosion goes of behind him. The building crumbles as lowly ninja run for cover. A rocket had just propelled past Naruto's head. It was such a near miss that his cheek was burned by its trailing flame. Naruto turn's his head around, looking back from the demolished building, and sees a small army of mist ninja for a welcome party. The mist ninja blocking the entrance were huge, and armed head to toe with machine guns, assault rifles, shot guns, and bazukas. But worst of all Zabuza was standing in the middle of them with what must have been ironman's proton cannon. He held the mother of all rocket launchers, and it was aimed right at Naruto.

Naruto was like a deer in the head lights, to shocked to even move an inch. He couldnt tell whether it was the sight of seeing Zabuza again or the fact that the truth to his home being destroyed lay behind twenty over grown mist ninja.

He finally regained his composured and is able to speak again. "I though you were dead!" Naruto yells. Zabuza laughs at his aoutburst, while keeping his sight locked on to Naruto. "Me? Dead? i could never be killed by you fools." growls Zabuza. He stares at naruto and clicks a button on the side of his weapon. "But one thing you did manage to do," Zabuza continues, "You managed to piss me off!" He pulls the trigger and a glorious silver rocket comes blazing out of his gun.

The pupils in Naruto's eyes shrunk to tiny specks as the rocket roared toward him. He leaps for cover as the rocket makes contact with the the ground. Before he even has a chance to land, Naruto is knocked upwards by the deffening explosion. He quickly rolls around some nearby depris, so he can have a few moments to think about what he's going to do. Naruto ponders and ponders on all the different possilities that he could try. But most of them end in death. He comes to terms and decides the only option is to go out there head first. But as soon as he makes up his mind another vicious explosion blows his cover to pieces, and sends him reeling back into a wall.

Naruto spits out blood and quickly scrambles behind a nearby dumpster. "Now where is all of that fight you had on the bridge, back in the land of waves?" calls out Zabuza. I barrage of bullets and missiles follow Zabuza's taunts. Naruto covers his head as he is pinned downed by the onslaught. "I thought killing you would be more of a challenge after seeing you kill Haku. But this is pathetic" howls Zabuza, with an intermission in the gun fire. Naruto, still crouched behind the dented and impailed dumpster, tries to think of a way out. The only thing he can think of is dying from the mist ninja's constant gun fire, and how horrible the smell coming from the dumpster was. Then, Naruto stares at the rusty back of the rank dumpster and begins to see hope for survival.

The mist ninja's attack seces for a while as they take a moment to reload their weapons. "Gee, i hope you haven't died back their kid." calls Zabuza, laughing at Naruto's sitiuation. The gang of mist ninjas behind him laugh at his remarks. BOOM! an explosion errupts behind the dumpster and sends it skidding fordward. The mist ninja don't have time to react and jump out of its path. Naruto emerges from the trash bin, with his pistols blazing. He kicked in the rusted back part of the dumpster and climbed inside, leaving two active grenades behind to launch it fordward. He landed on the ground and spun in a circle firing off rounds. Nearly all of the mist ninja had fallen, with Naruto eyeing the few that survived.

"W-what the hell was that" said Zabuza, spitting out blood. He was shot in the stomach and shoulder. Naruto grinned triumphantly and said "you never heard of a jack-in-the-box?" He then began to laugh at the sight of his assassins sprawled on the dirty alley floor. Zabuza becomes angry and yells out "How dare you laugh at me, the demon of the mist! Your begining to piss me off." Naruto lets out another series of laughs. Zabuza kicks up a nearby rocket launcher and screams "You son of a...". Before he even finishes his sentence, Naruto has the barrel of his pistol planted in Zabuza's mouth. BANG! Zabuza's brains splatter on the back wall and his skull slides of the gun.

Naruto wipes the blood splatter off his forehead and looks at the defeated ninjas. a soft wind blows and Naruto senses are uneased. He then continues off to head quarters.

Naruto kicks in the door expecting to be greeted by another group of assassins. But no one is their. Then out come a voice saying, "what the hell is wrong with you!" Neji walks down the stairs from a secret back room and continues, "what on earth posessed you to come storming in like that, you idiot!" A vien begins to pulsate on Naruto's forehead. Then he blurts out, eyes bulging "what am i doing! I was almost killed twice this morning!" Neji pours himself some tea and replys "what else is new." Naruto's fist begans to shake as his rage builds. "My house was demolited by sand ninja and when i come here to see whats going on, I find Zabuza and gang of mist ninja guqrding the place." he yells out. Neji takes a sip of tea and looks up at the ceiling.

Naruto stares at Neji aas his gazes upward. "aren't you going to say anything!" says Naruto. Neji sits blanky for a moment. "Now why would sand ninja come and destroy your house?" he says. Naruto gives a serious stare and says, "Temari and Kankuro said that Sasuke wants me dead so that he can run the Four Leaves Organization solo." Neji brings his eyes from the ciling and sets them right on Naruto. They stare at each other thinking. Neji finally speaks, saying "I don't believe thats true." Naruto sighs with relief and takes a seat across from Neji. "Why would Sasuke want to have you killed? After all he is your best friend, and the profits would only be split between him, Shino, and myself. So, its stupid to think he would try to take over the organization." Naruto smiles in agreement "Yeah, i know huh."

Neji looks into his tea thoughtfully and peers into his own reflection. Naruto looks at neji with a sense of worry and tries to lighten the mood. "What a crazy idea, huh Neji" he says playfully. Neji smiles and replys, "what a crazy idea indeed." Neji takes another glace at the ceiling before continuing, "The part about Sasuke wanting to run this place solo anyway...". Naruto tumbles back in his chair and a shuriken is planted in the wall behind him. He lifts his head to show blood dripping from his chin, where the shuriken just barely missed him. "Why would he be the only one of us who wants you dead?" Naruto's eyes nearly doubled in size when he heard this. He was wondering how in the world could this be happening to him.

"You were so oblivious to our plans that it's pathetic," says Neji "We have been planning your demise for months. All to increase or own piece of the profits." Naruto still stands there in disbelief, wondering if this could all be a dream. But its not, and he is in a really tight spot. "We were going to run this drug ring all by our selves, that is after you were out of the way." Neji looks at Naruto's suprised expression and laughs "why do you think it was mist and sand ninja that attacked you. I was the main distributor in the Sand Village and Shino was working in the Land of Waves." Naruto spits at him and fires off his last round. Neji kicks up the table and uses it as a cover, then calmly steps from behind it saying, "and why do you think I've been staring at the ceiling all this time? I've been using my biyacugan to see how long the remaining mist ninja would taking getting here to destroy you."

Naruto balls his fist and curses Neji for betraying him. Neji smirks and says "Running is futile. There is no one else for you to turn to. And seeing how we are underground i dont see escape being an option." A low rumbling is coming from the room where Neji appeared from. "That must be the mist ninja coming to finish you off" says Neji smoothly, "and now it time to watch the show." Naruto breaks out into a panic. He has no way out, No weapons and his closest friends are now trying to kill him. In a fit a rage, he punches through the up-turned table in an attempt to hit Neji. But Neji just moves out of the way and lets him stumble fordward.

"I swear I'll kill you all!" he shouts at Neji. Suddenly the door burst open and the mist ninja begin flooding in. Naruto, without thinking, throws a chair at the lights causing the room to go black. "Quick open all the doors. Catch Naruto and kill him before he escapes!" yells Neji. Doors are broken open and liht begons to pour into the room. Everyone is silent and slowly turning their heads to see whats going on. A small rattle is heard form the corner of the ceiling. Neji howls, "He's in the vents!" and eveyone begins to fire at the wall and ceiling. After the guns stopped firing, they waited and listened to see if he was still alive. Neji looked carefully upward with his eyes blazing. "He's outside! go catch him!" he yells, and all of the ninja disperse from the room.

Naruto climbs out of a small shaft at the back of the building. He feels hopeless and doesnt know where to go. He hears the trampling of feet and decides that here isnt the best place to think of a plan, and jumps the surrounding gate to make his escape. With no one to turn to for help, and squad of mist ninja hot on his trail Naruto doesnt know what to do besides run. He charges off into the distance, running toward the edge of the village, wondering what will happen to him now.

End of Chapter two

Time to review and tell what you thought of the chapter

There is a free Wii for every review...

maybe just a thanx. 


End file.
